


Random Encounters

by ceruleanhail



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, More bantering than actual Pokemon battling, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Journey, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanhail/pseuds/ceruleanhail
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei and their many random encounters.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: Luna & Noir: KuroTsuki Fest 2020





	Random Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Luna and Noir: KuroTsuki Fest 2020!
> 
> Based on Prompt #079: Pokemon trainer!au where Kuroo & Tsukki just keep running into each other!
> 
> Few things to note:
> 
> a) This is very loosely based on HeartGold/SoulSilver.
> 
> b) For the readers well-versed in Pokemon universe:  
> Karasuno - Johto  
> Nekoma - Unova  
> Fukuroudani - Alola  
> Shiratorizawa - Galar
> 
> c) This entry may be expanded in future.

0.

_“Hello, welcome to the_ World of Pokemon _exhibition of_ Lumiose City Museum _!”_

_“What’s your name? Kuroo… Tetsurou… I see! And what a fine partner you have there on your shoulder! Does she have a name? Luna, you say? That’s a fine name for your Sneasel!”_

_“Well, Kuroo, it’s good to see a kid taking interest in learning more about Pokémon. After all, they’re part of our lives, may they be playmates, work partners or battle companions! We can accomplish so much with our Pokémon at our side, so it’s good to learn about them in return as a form of respect.”_

_“Oh, but you don’t wanna hear an old man yammer on. Here’s your pass, kid, and one for your Pokemon too! How about you try our quiz challenge today? Perhaps a bright lad like you can win something out of this!”_

1.

New Bark Town is a small town located in southeastern Karasuno region. It is a rural community tucked within the woods, said to have turned vibrant ever since the arrival of a Pokemon Professor named Takeda Ittetsu. Since then, kids have been setting out on a journey with Professor Takeda’s support in the form of a new Pokemon and a Pokedex.

The town is said to be easy to find as one has to follow along the river. Whoever said that has to be a lying Liepard, for Kuroo had been doing so for (what-felt-like) hours but there is no sight of buildings. Just lots and lots of trees.

Not that Kuroo was ever worried about getting lost, for being a traveling Pokemon Trainer meant having to be prepared for anything. He considered having his Skarmory to scout for the town, but his long-time companion, Luna, seemed to be enjoying the long journey. Every region has its own set of rules; Karasuno allows a single Pokemon out of Poke Ball to travel by their trainer’s side, something that Nekoma does not have. So his Sneasel is enjoying her newfound freedom, scuttling here and there with a sniffing nose.

“Luna, don’t go too far now!” Kuroo called out to his Sneasel, who was slowly wandering too far for Kuroo’s comfort.

“Get away from me!”

The exclamation did not come from Luna, though it scared her enough to have her scurry back to Kuroo. A tall, lanky blond that approached from the tall grass. Tailing on the air behind the boy was a black, spherical Pokémon surrounded by a purple haze-- a Gastly. The cheerful expression on its face was a complete inverse to the blond’s irritated expression. Perhaps this Pokemon trainer was roped into playing a game of tag?

“Hey there!” Kuroo called for the blond’s attention. “Sorry to interrupt your trainer-’mon bonding time, but could you perhaps guide me to New Bark Town?”

The blond paused, taking in Kuroo’s appearance.

“Sure, also, this isn’t my Pokemon,” he said. “It’s been following me all day.”

“Oh?” Kuroo grinned. “It seems to have taken a shine on you.”

The blond frowned. “How would you know that?”

“It hasn’t hurt you, right? Gastlies are made of 95% poisonous gas, but it’s keeping a safe distance away from you while being really close to you. It also looks _really_ happy, are you sure it isn’t yours?” 

“It ate my plate of strawberry shortcake.” The blond might as well told him the Gastly killed his family, for the blond’s tone was comically vicious that Kuroo found him both amusing and endearing.

“Well, no wonder you’re pissed, but hey, you found a fellow dessert connoisseur! Why don’t you catch it? I have some Poke Ball here.” 

The blond frowned, and a strange sense of deja vu befell Kuroo when the boy took out a Poke Ball from his pocket. “It’s fine, I have my own.”

Poke Ball are usually only purchasable by Pokemon trainers, so that would mean… “Oh, you’re a Pokemon trainer,” Kuroo said. “Where’s your Pokemon? Why didn’t you battle with the Gastly, then?”

The blond gave him what seemed like a forlorn look. “The Gastly is extremely charismatic. They became _friends_. My Pokemon wouldn’t hurt it, so I… I grounded him.”

“You what!?” Okay, maybe it was rude especially when blond gave him such a helpless look, but the notion of a Pokemon getting grounded was so foreign and ridiculous that Kuroo could not help bursting out in laughter. “I-Is that how things are done in Karasuno?”

The blond looked both embarrassed and miffed that it just made Kuroo laugh harder, though he managed to calm down after. “Sorry, Glasses,” Kuroo said, wiping away tears of mirth, “but that Gastly sounds lonely. It wants to be your friend so bad.”

“The name is Tsukishima Kei, and I _don’t_ want to be its friend.” said the blond as he folded his arms, ignoring the pleading gaze that the Gastly was directing towards him.

Tsukishima did not seem keen but Kuroo took pity on Gastly, so he decided to try other means, “Well, Tsukishima, if you’re gonna call yourself a Pokemon Trainer, don’t you think you should, I dunno… _train_ Pokemon?” when he got his attention, Kuroo continued with a smirk. “Surely you could train this Gastly to _not_ steal your food? Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little Ghost Pokemon?”

The blond took the bait. “Am not. Besides, I already have a Pokemon.”

“Well, what’s two then? You’ll need a full party of six anyways. Of course, you could let it be, but that wouldn’t guarantee your future strawberry shortcake’s safety if you let it run free, wouldn’t you?”

Tsukishima seemed to consider. “Fair point,” the blond would later concede. “I can’t believe I’m letting you convince me to befriend a dessert thief.”

Kuroo smiled. “You wouldn’t even have to weaken it. It’ll be an easy catch.”

Kuroo was right. There wasn’t even a struggle like usual wild Pokemon capture, the Poke Ball went silent instantly.

“Congratulations on your new Pokemon, Four Eyes.”

“It’s Tsukishima, you’re...”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“I assume you are looking for Professor Takeda?”

“Am I that obvious?”

Tsukishima shrugged. “We don’t get many visitors in New Bark Town. Those who come are either here for Professor Takeda or just passing by for Victory Road. Judging your outfit and Pokemon, you’re not local… so there's high chances that you’re finding Professor.”

How astute. Kuroo could only grin. “Yeah, you’re right. I have a delivery for the Professor.”

“You’re the pizza man?”

“I'm a Pokemon man. Or rather, I'm here to deliver new starter Pokemon."

“Ah, so you’re the reason my friends couldn’t start their journey.”

Kuroo pouted “Mean, Glasses!”

“It’s Tsukishima.”

2.

The Indigo League is the regional Pokemon League of Karasuno region. It consists of a network of eight Gyms and the Elite Four. As the Pokemon League was just recently established in Karasuno region, most positions were maintained mostly by strong Pokemon Trainers of other regions with the aim of raising a generation of qualified Pokemon trainers. In fact, the current reigning Pokemon Champion Bokuto Kotarou is from Fukuroudani region. 

Nestled on top of a mountain is the Indigo Plateau, also known as the final destination for Pokemon trainers after collecting all gym badges. One must brave the rivers, climb a huge fall and challenge the treacherous Victory Road in order to get there.

Kuroo had received a formal invitation from his good friend a.k.a. Karasuno’s current reigning Pokemon Champion Bokuto Kotarou to visit him with the, though he knew it was more than a social call considering how he was advised not to use a flying Pokemon to travel there. 

Damn that Bokuto for having him go through a perilous journey just to visit him, Kuroo thought as he stood by the river with his Inteleon named Sorbet. Nevertheless, he was certain that Sorbet could navigate through the water-

“Wow! What is _that_ Pokemon?” The question came from a short, excitable orange-head. Kuroo woke up early before dawn in hopes to avoid drawing attention. Clearly he had underestimated these towns folks' waking hours.

“It’s an Inteleon, a water Pokemon.” Kuroo said.

“I’ve never seen one before! Is it common from where you are? Where are you from?”

A curious one, this orange-head was, but Kuroo was happy to indulge him. “I’m from Aspertia City, Nekoma. And no, Inteleon isn’t from my region. It’s a rare, conserved breed found in Shiratorizawa.”

“That’s _so_ cool!” The orange-head exclaimed. “I heard trainers at Nekoma start their journey at the age of twelve! I wish we didn’t have to wait ‘til sixteen here...”

“It’s safer to start later than sooner, kid.” Kuroo said. “There are times I wish our school would prep us more instead of us having to learn from the hard way, y’know.”

“I’m no good at theory stuff, so I’m glad we get to go on a journey instead of spending more time in classes, to be honest,” The orange-head sighed. “I’m super excited because I’m getting my first Pokemon, I’ve always wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer.”

“Oh? What do you aspire to be?”

“The Pokemon Champion, of course! I’m going to beat Kageyama and become the first local Pokemon Champion!”

“Hinata, Professor Takeda’s calling for you.” A familiar voice called out towards them. Of course Tsukishima would be an early riser too...

Hinata jumped. “My Pokemon!” He gave a quick wave to Kuroo before speeding off. “See ya later, stranger!”

“Tsukishima.”

“Kuroo.”

Kuroo spotted a bipedal dinosaurian Pokemon by Tsukishima. “Oho, no longer grounded now, eh?” He grinned, kneeling down to coo at the Tyrunt who seemed to enjoy the attention. “ _Look_ at you! You’re a tough one, aren’t you? Damn, is that what kids get from Pokemon Professors these days?”

“Nah, it’s my Pokemon.”

“Fossil or bred?” In the world of Pokemon, fossils of prehistoric Pokemon could be revived into living Pokemon using technology. Tyrunt is an example of a fossil Pokemon. Kuroo was asking if this Tyrunt was revived from a fossil or obtained from a breeder.

“Fossil.”

Kuroo whistled. “Damn, that must be rare. How did you even get your hands on one?”

“An idiot was willing to give it away.”

Kuroo noted Tsukishima's apathetic behaviour and stood up. “Aren’t you starting your Pokemon journey today? You don’t seem excited about it.”

“Not everyone’s Hinata.” Tsukishima shrugged. “I honestly wish League challenge are optional.”

“Careful, even an old man sounds more excited than you.”

“An old man like you?” Tsukishima smirked.

“That's right, listen to what this eighteen-year-old man say!” Kuroo played along.

Tsukishima snorted. “You’re challenging the Victory Road?”

“Yup," Kuroo grinned. "Perhaps there will be a change of Pokemon Champion pretty soon!”

“Well, good luck.

"Thanks. You live a little, Glasses."

"It's Tsukishima..."

3.

There was no change in Pokemon Champion. Bokuto Kotarou kept the title for many months to come.

One would say that being offered a position as an Elite Four is a darn good offer, but Kuroo had not been quick to accept yet. Instead, he decided to nurse his pride while training in Dark Cave. It wasn’t that said cave is ideal for training, but Kuroo thought it was ideal for some privacy for not many would traverse through the cave.

Kuroo thought wrong, as he soon encountered a familiar face he had not seen for two months.

“Glasses.”

“It’s Tsukishima.”

“Tsukki,” Kuroo amended smoothly. “What brings you here?”

The blond frowned at the nickname. “I’m here to train.”

“Train with me, then.”

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “A Pokemon Trainer of your caliber would want to train with a newbie trainer like me?”

“You’re hardly new, Tsukki, besides I could use some refresher too.” Kuroo said. “So, who are you facing next? How many badges left?”

“I’m facing Gym Leader Kita for my fifth badge.”

“Bold of you to face him late. It is said that Gym Leader Kita is ruthless in battle after four badges, most trainers would try to take him on early.” 

Tsukishima frowned. “Peer pressure.”

“So you’re taking the hardest gym sequence then? Miya brothers after Kita? Ushijima last?”

The League challenge consists of collecting eight Gym Badges from Gym Leaders scattered across the region. The difficulty of each Gym Leader varies depending on the number of badges that the trainer carries. It is said that the different sequence of gym leaders may influence the challenge’s difficulty. For example, if one faces Gym Leaders Atsumu and Osamu after beating Gym Leader Kita, one would have a hard time passing their challenge for it is rumoured that the twins have a crush on Kita and would not hesitate to seek petty revenge against trainers who have beaten Kita before.

However, most people consider gym sequence poppycock. In fact, Kuroo half-expected Tsukishima to scoff at him but the blond seemed… weary, beaten. Perhaps he had tasted defeat recently? Well, well, seems like misery loves company, but Kuroo was tired of his own pity party. His junior Pokemon Trainer needed help.

When Tsukki did not reply, Kuroo merely grinned.

“Well then, how about a double battle?”

The first few days were mostly Kuroo patiently pointing out Tsukishima’s weaknesses and giving him some advice on dealing with future Gym Leader challenges. After all, each Gym Leader battles usually test on certain Pokemon battling techniques. Tsukishima picked up everything quickly, and Kuroo was extremely proud of the disciple he took under his wings.

Both trainers spent several days training together and as a result became more familiar with each other. Stories were traded, barriers were lowered. Finally, it came to a time where they had to split up and carry on their personal Pokemon journey.

In the end, Kuroo accepted Bokuto's offer to become one of Karasuno's Elite Four.

4.

Their random encounters continued even after Kuroo became a member of the Elite Four.

Sometimes, they may encounter each other in a route and challenge each other into a Pokemon battle.

5.

Sometimes, they bump into each other in an event.

"Tsukki."

"Kuroo."

"Bet I can catch more bugs than you in this National Bug Competition."

"You're on."

5.

Sometimes, they may bump into each other in the city and hang out trading traveling tales and regional facts.

“Did you know? In Shiratorizawa, if you and your loved one trade an Applin, you’ll get your happily ever after?”

“You’re such a sap, Kuroo.”

  
6.

Sometimes, it would be in the middle of danger.

"You took on that rampaging Red Gyarados alone."

"I'm fine, Champion Bokuto was there."

"Don't do that again." Kuroo gripped Tsukishima's shirt, ignoring the fear and quicken heart rate in his chest. The possibility of things that could go wrong haunted him.

Those thoughts were dispersed at Tsukishima's gentle touch on his grip.

7.

… Sometimes, it would be in the middle of Kuroo’s investigations on Team Rocket.

“I wish we could have met up in a more peaceful circumstance, Tsukki.”

“Likewise, but you’re a bit of an Absol, aren’t you, Kuroo?”

“Excuse me, I do not bring disaster! And neither do Absols!”

“No, but seeing you here means disaster’s near. Are you sure you’re not _Team Rocket_ in disguise?”

“That’s right, I’m secretly the Team Rocket boss in disguise! But jests aside, I’m more worried about you who’s often in trouble, do you have a hero complex or something?”

“Not me, my friends.”

“And you’re here because…”

“They took Yamaguchi.”

“And you enter their headquarters instead of contacting the authorities, because…?”

“Yachi takes care of it. Someone has to watch out for the idiot duo.”

  
“... So we have three kids to look out for in _Team Rocket_ ’s HQ huh…”

"Well hurry up, old man."

"No respect for your elders! Kids these days!"

8, 9, 10, 11, 12.

"Why do you always get involved in Pokemon crises...?"

"Why does _Team Rocket_ always have to wreak havoc?"

"... I can't stop you from getting involved, can I? Stick close to me, we're breaking out of the enemy lines."

13, 14, 15, 16...

"I'm leaving Karasuno in a month, Tsukki."

"..."

"Tsukki? It's not quite a goodbye. My new job will require much traveling between Karasuno and Nekoma."

"I haven't even figure out your job and you're changing it already."

"Won't be long now. You're challenging Victory Road soon, right?"

"Pretty sure you're not the Champion."

"Nope, but perhaps you'll find the answer at the end of the League Challenge."

+1.

"Kuroo, thank you for the battle."

"Well done, Tsukki."

"I'm glad I made it before you leave."

"You said it as if I'm leaving forever, geez... You're a far cry from our first encounter near New Bark Town."

"Kuroo, actually... that wasn't our first encounter.

"... Huh?"

"Nothing, please have this Pokemon. Have a safe trip."

"Huh, wait, Tsukki. What... An Applin? Oi, OI TSUKKI!"

0.

_Before he moved to Nekoma City, Kuroo usually relished in the satisfaction of a hard-earned victory._

_Currently, though, he felt awkward. Being a kid who just moved into a new environment, he struggled to fit in. He wanted people to like him, but apparently winning just earned him a glare from a bespectacled kid who is trying not to cry._

_Not that he could blame the kid. He would be too if he’d been working so hard for something, to anticipate for something so hard... only to be snatched by a random, last-minute participant who cared less for the prize but aced the quiz. He only knows this because the teenager-- presumably the boy’s relative-- is comforting the kid, telling him that there’s always next time, and the kid doesn’t believe it._

_He felt bad enough that he walked towards the kid and the teenager._

_“Here,” he held out the fossil. “You can have it.”_

_“I don’t need it.” The boy pouted and looked away._

_“Kei,” the teenager reprimanded gently, and looked at Kuroo. “Are you sure?”_

_Kuroo nodded. “Take it.”_

_“Kei, we’ll take it, alright?” Kei shook his head. “No?” Kei shook again. “How about trading with him, then? Maybe with your Aerodactyl plushie? Or...”_

_“I really don’t need anything.” Kuroo mumbled. “He can have it.”_

_Kei looked at him, still sulky and pouty and… rummaged through his pocket. He found a Poke Ball and handed it to Kuroo. “Here. A trade.”_

_“That’s…”_

_“Fossils are Pokemon too.” Kei said, adamantly. “A Pokemon for a Pokemon.”_

_“Right, and I’m sure our uncle could revive this one.” The teenager smiled reassuringly. “So, please take it.”_

_“T-Thanks.” Kuroo took the Pokeball, a little unsure._

_“You’re a good kid, what’s your name?”_

_“Tetsu.”_

_“What do you say to Tetsu, Kei?”_

_“I’ll beat you next time!”_

_“Kei.”_

_Kei droop. “Thank you. For the fossil.”_

_The kid gave him a Sobble named Sorbet. It was unlike anything Kuroo has seen before as it wasn’t even native to Nekoma. Receiving Sorbet made him realised that there's a bigger world out there, and he wouldn't have realise this if "Kei" hadn't gave him Sorbet, that "Kei" would just entrust him with this Pokemon. How interesting, that Pokemon could be used to connect people in some ways._

_What are the chances of meeting with Kei again?_

(Apparently pretty darn high.)


End file.
